Prom Night
by Eugol Dlareg
Summary: Gohan and Videl and that grand tradition of high school, the senior prom.


**Prom Night**  
by Eugol Dlareg  
  
_DragonBall Z was created by Akira Toriyama, and is owned by Bird Studios, Toei, and FUNImation. I am none of those entities. The song used in this fic, _A Whole new World_, from _Aladdin_, was written by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman.  
  
_  
_the Son household_  
  
Gohan had just stepped out of the shower when he heard the doorbell ring. "Hey mom, can you get that?" Gohan said. "I just got out of the shower." Hearing no response, he threw on a pair of cut off sweats and went to answer the door. "Never mind," he said. "I'll get it."  
  
When he answered the door, Bulma was there with Trunks. "Hey Gohan," Bulma said when he answered the door. "I have your car here," she handed him a capsule.  
  
"Thanks," Gohan said. "Come in, I'll let Goten know Trunks is here." He went back to getting ready. He put on a black tuxedo, with a black vest, white banded-collar shirt, and black patent leather shoes. His hair, which he had let grow out in the last year, was pulled back in a ponytail. He put a small hoop earring in a hole in his left earlobe. He was also wearing a hint of cologne.  
  
When he was dressed and ready to go, he put the capsule with his car in it in a small capsule case he carried in his inside jacket pocket. He went to the kitchen, where his mom, Chi-Chi, was fixing a snack for Goten and Trunks, who were outside sparring. "Well mom," he said. "I'm leaving. Don't wait up for me."  
  
"Do you remember what your dad and I told you about tonight?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said. "No drinking, no drugs, watch out for drunk drivers, yada, yada, yada. We discussed it all at length several times." He gave Chi-Chi a quick kiss on the cheeck. "Good night, mom."  
  
"Good night Gohan," she said.  
  
Goten and Trunks were sparring, and stopped in their tracks when they saw Gohan. "Looking good, bro," Goten said, as Gohan called Kinto-Un.  
  
"Thanks," Gohan said, as he climbed on the cloud.  
  
"I thought my mom brought over a car for you," Trunks said.  
  
"Oh, I'm just going to ride Kinto-Un to the outskirts of town and drive the rest of the way," Gohan said. "Besides, I'm going to use Kinto-Un tonight anyways."  
  
"Oh," Trunks saidas Gohan flew off.  
  
_5 miles outside Satan city_  
  
Kinto-Un came to a stop, and Gohan got off. "Don't go too far," Gohan told the cloud. "I'm going to need you later." He got out the capsule Bulma gave him earlier, and pressed the button on the top. He threw the capsule down, and in an explosion, it was transformed into a sporty 2-seater convertible. He drove to Videl's house.   
  
When he got there, he parked, cut the engine, and got out. He walked to the door and rang the bell. Videl's father, Hercule Satan answered the door. "Come in," Hercule said. "I'll let Videl know you're here."  
  
"Okay, thanks," Gohan said, as he came in and sat down on the couch. He read a magazine while he waited for Videl. When she came down, his heart skipped a beat.   
  
She was wearing a lavender strapless dress with a mid-calf hemline and strappy sandals. Her hair, makeup, and nails were professionally done. Gohan was speechless. He'd never seen her like this. He'd only seen her in the oversized t-shirt and bike shorts she normally wore. She was, Gohan thought to himself, gorgeous.   
  
"Uh, Gohan," Videl said. "I'm ready."  
  
"Oh," Gohan said, snapping back to reality. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Whenever you are," Videl said.   
  
They left, and when they got to the car, Gohan opened the door for Videl, and closed it behind her. He got in his side, and they drove to the prom.   
  
When they arrived, Gohan parked the car, cut the engine, got out, and walked around to open the door for Videl. When she got out of the car, he closed her door, and returned the car to its capsule. He put the capsule in his pocket, and the two of them entered the prom. There, they quickly made their way to the dance floor, where Gohan presented Videl with the first surprise he had for her that evening. He was a very good dancer, having learned from Bulma's mother. However, that wouldn't be the only surprise of the evening. A bigger one would come later.   
  
When the prom ended, Gohan and Videl went to an after-prom party a friend from school was having, but they only stayed for a few minutes. Gohan was ready for his second surprise. "Kinto-Un!" he yelled.  
  
"What was that?" Videl asked, as a small cloud flew towards them and came to a stop in front of Gohan.   
  
"This," Gohan said, climbing on the cloud, and holding his hand out for Videl, "is Kinto-Un. It's a magic flying cloud."  
  
Videl took Gohan's hand, and climbed on the cloud, sitting next to Gohan. She found the cloud to be a rather comfortable place to sit, and was only slightly unnerved when the cloud took off.   
  
They flew arond Satan City for a few minutes, and then flew over the surrounding mountain areas. While they were flying, Videl began to think about that song from _Aladdin_, the song Aladdin and Jasmine were singing when they were riding the magic carpet.  
  


_I can show you the world,   
shining, shimmering, splendid.  
Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?  
  
I can open your eyes,   
take you wonder by wonder,  
Over sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride  
  
A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming.  
A whole new world, A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you.   
  
Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky  
  
A whole new world, / Don't you dare close your eyes,  
A hundred thousand things to see. / Hold your breath it gets better.  
I'm like a shooting star,   
I've come so far,I can't go back to where I used to be / A whole new world,  
With new horizons to pursue   
  
I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
  
A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming.  
A whole new world, Every turn a surprise,  
With new horizons to pursue / every moment red-letter.  
I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare  
anywhere, there's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
A whole new world / A whole new world  
That's where we'll be / That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me._  
  


Videl thought of Gohan as her Aladdin, and Kinto-Un as their flying carpet. They flew around the mountains, and to the sea, even over Master Roshi's island. Gohan was then ready to spring his third and last surprise. He had Kinto-Un fly them to Dende's lookout, where Piccolo was meditating. He snapped out of it just long enough to say hello to Gohan and Videl, and quickly returned to his meditation. "Have you ever watched the sun rise from up here?" Gohan asked. "It's incredible."  
  
"I've never even been up here," Videl said. "Where are we, anyways?"  
  
"Dende's lookout." Gohan said.  
  
"Who's Dende?" Videl asked.  
  
"Dende's the guardian of the Earth," Gohan explained. "He's a Namek, like Piccolo. However, unlike Piccolo, Dende's a healer, not a fighter."  
  
"Oh, I see," Videl said.   
  
Gohan and Videl sat near the edge of the lookout as the sun came up. "You're right," Videl said, as the sun came up. "Watching a sunrise from up here is really an incredible sight. There's only one thing I regret."  
  
"What's that?" Gohan asked.   
  
"I wish I brought a camera with me," she said.  
  
Neither of them could help but laugh at that.   
  
After a few more minutes, they left, and flew back to Satan City, stopping in front of Videl's house. "I had a real incredble evening," Videl said, and gave Gohan one of the better good night kisses in the entire history of good night kisses.  
  
"I'll call you later," Gohan said, getting back on Kinto-Un, and flying back to his home. When he returned, he went in, and found his mother sleeping on the couch. _Waiting up for me, _Gohan thought to himself. He closed the door and walked to his room as quietly as he could, not to sneak in, but to not disturb Chi-Chi.   
  
He wasn't quiet enough. "Did you have a good time?" Chi-Chi asked, half asleep.  
  
"The best," Gohan whispered, as to not wake up anyone else in the house. "I'll tell you about it in the morning. I need to get some sleep."  
  
Gohan crept upstairs, first in his brother's room, where Goten and Trunks were fast asleep. He silently got out the capsule with the car he used, and placed it in Trunks' backpack. He then went to his own room, and was asleep within a couple of minutes. _I love you, Videl Satan,_ he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
_Videl's house_  
  
Not a soul was awake when Videl got home, and she went to her room, changed into her sleepshirt, let her hair down, and removed her makeup. She then went to bed. As she drifted off to sleep, one thought went through her head: _I love you, Son Gohan_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
